


Your Sweet Loving

by LegoTea



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Cunnilingus, Dancing, Developing Relationship, Devotion, Drama, Drama & Romance, Established Relationship, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Loyalty, POV Peter Quill, Peter Quill Feels, Peter wants to make sure Gamora feels comfortable and good, Post-Guardians of the Galaxy (2014), Romance, Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, first time orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 02:53:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17737610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegoTea/pseuds/LegoTea
Summary: They’ve been together for one week now, and Peter’s finally felt like he’s met the one person he wants to spend the rest of his life with. Maybe it’s a little too fast to tell, but he knows what he feels, and the center of the galaxy is sitting right across from him, looking back at him. She can see right through him now, past his bravado and cool one-liners.He wants to believe she feels the same way about him. He hopes she does.(In which Peter discovers that Gamora's never had an orgasm during sex before she's been with him.)





	Your Sweet Loving

Peter always sees stars when she makes him come.

He takes a moment to bask. They were about to check out but then she was looking at him with a glint in her eye, and she tackled him to the bed.

They're running late, they only had about 10 minutes before they’d have to pay a late check-out fee, and Peter was usually very insistent on avoiding them, but he made an exception this morning.

He knows they have to get ready very quickly to check out of the hotel room. This ain’t Xandar, and the Nova Corps ain’t here to extend their visit.

It was kind of fast, but Peter didn’t mind.

On the other than, Gamora didn’t seem to enjoy it as much as he did, not when he finished, and it bothers him.

He finally pulls his pants back on while she zips up her bag, all of her clothing and essentials neatly organized inside of it. She has a much smaller bag than he does; a big duffel, where he just throws all the Terran trinkets he’s collected over the years, some candy, clothes and two charging devices for his Zune.

“Did you.... You know?” he asks her.

“What?”

He awkwardly scratches his ear. “Come. When we did it, just now?”

“Oh.” She looks away from him, hauling her bag over her shoulder. “Yes, I did. You were very good.”

Then she quickly heads over to the door.

“Woah, wait!” Peter calls out, picking up his bag and groaning as he catches up to Gamora. He’s gotta pack lighter next time. “You're being.... Too nice to me, like when we compare our kill counts after a mission, or you tell me I'm a good leader only after I ask you a couple times.” He winces after he says it out loud, knowing how needy it makes him sound.

She pauses at the sliding door to their room, still shut. She bites her lip, but not in a sexy way. “Okay, since you want the truth,” she says, turning to face him. “I faked it.”

“Hah, I knew it!” He says, then frowns. “Wait, really?”

She shakes her head.

“But not even when I....”

“No.”

“Or how about with all the kissing?”

“That felt very good,” she admits. “But no.”

His eyes widen. “What? Okay, maybe I’m a little tired and hung over from last night....”

“Which is why I told you not to partake in that drinking contest with Drax and Rocket,” Gamora says, rolling her eyes.

“But I thought we were on the same page, just now! Or ten minutes ago.”

“It's fine, Peter,” she says, toying with the strap of her bag as she looks away from him again.

He shakes his head vehemently. “No, it's not! Come on, I'll make you come right now.” He throws his bag down on the floor and starts removing his jacket.

“Relax.” She sighs and bends down to pick up his duffel, easily lifting it as Peter freezes, his jacket half off his shoulders. "Look, I'd really just like to check out, make sure Rocket didn’t die of alcohol poisoning, and get back on the ship. Okay?"

Peter wants to argue, tell her he’ll shell out his share of the Guardians’ units so he can make her feel good, but he stops short of saying that when she gives him a pointed look. Yeah, ‘I’ll flush away some units just so we can have sex,’ wouldn’t sound that great.

So he keeps his mouth shut, staring at the ground gloomily.

She leans over to kiss his cheek, then opens the door, leaving him standing in the hotel room for a few moments until he sighs and finally follows her to the front desk.

 

 

They’re in a bar with the others, celebrating their latest victory (barely won by the skin of their teeth), but Peter doesn’t feel right.

He glances over at Gamora, sitting across from him at the table as she tells Mantis she doesn’t have to drink anymore, if she doesn’t want to. Mantis stares at Gamora, surprised that someone would give her a choice, and she smiles widely, her eyes shining. She orders a water when the robot ‘waiter’ comes by their table.

Gamora looks over at Peter, as though she can sense him looking at her, and she looks startled, like she didn’t expect to see him looking so upset.

But he is. They’ve been together for one week now, and Peter’s finally felt like he’s met the one person he wants to spend the rest of his life with. Maybe it’s a little too fast to tell, but he knows what he feels, and the center of the galaxy is sitting right across from him, looking back at him. She can see right through him now, past his bravado and cool one-liners.

He wants to believe she feels the same way about him. He hopes she does.

Then, slowly she stands up and walks around the table to him.

She takes his hand in hers, and wordlessly, leads him away from the party and back to their new ship.

“Close yer door this time!” Rocket yells out, and Peter feels his face grow hot, but when he looks at Gamora, then looks down at his hand in hers, he feels better already.

 

 

Peter takes his time with her this time. 

He lays her down on the bed, and undresses her slowly. Before this, they nearly ripped off each other’s clothes in their haste, and Peter would come not long after that. He’s tried to hold it in, but she’s so damn beautiful and the feeling of being inside her has quite the powerful effect on him.

So this time, he makes sure to tend to her needs, and only hers. He spends nearly half an hour undressing her and pressing kisses all over her body, as a slow song on his Zune plays from the speaker in the corner. They started out relaxed, Peter not rushing through things, and Gamora going from passionate to curious at Peter’s slowed pace, to looking more relaxed than he’s ever seen her.

When he slides his fingers inside her, her eyes widen and then she lets out a long, satisfied moan.

He looks into her eyes as he touches her, watching her breathe more heavily and her lashes flutter until she sinks into the mattress, giving all of her trust to him. He slides down the bed, then lifting her thighs and moving them a bit farther apart, he settles between them and starts sucking on her clit.

She jerks up off the bed, crying out as he pushes his tongue into her. He licks her for a long time before he thrusts his tongue in, and then before he knows it, she’s bucking her hips wildly as she grabs a fistful of his hair, her cries growing louder and louder as he fucks her with his tongue.

She shudders, and then she lets out a loud scream, which she stops short by covering her mouth with her other hand.

Peter withdraws, happy that she came, but when he moves up the bed to get a closer look at her, he can see that she’s crying.

“Gamora?”

It’s the first time he’s seen actual tears in her eyes. He touches her face, making sure she’s okay.

Her eyes snap open and then, before he knows it, she jumps up and grabs a towel hanging off his dresser, wrapping it around herself as she opens the door and it closes shut behind her.

Peter’s still on the bed, shirtless and sweaty, his hair a tangle of curls with adrenaline still coursing through his system, and so fucking confused he can’t think straight.

“Uh oh.”

Peter knows he fucked up somehow.

Which he’s used to doing, especially with Gamora, but this time, he doesn’t know why. Maybe he messed up her body mods? Was too pushy with her?

He runs over the possible reasons for her abrupt exit, over and over. He wants to leave his bedroom.... No, their bedroom.... And go find her, but he doesn’t want to scare her.

So he stays in bed, feeling so guilty that he barely gets any sleep that night.

 

 

Gamora doesn’t talk to him and she doesn’t look him in the eye for the next two day cycles. Drax and Rocket are too busy bickering to notice the tension, but little Groot can tell something’s wrong. One time, Peter sees Gamora sitting alone in the cockpit while she’s on night duty. He’s about to join her, but then he sees that she’s holding Groot and humming a song to him, and Peter can’t tell what it is, so it must be a song her mother sang to her when she was a child 

Peter doesn’t want to intrude, so he backs out of the cockpit and heads back to the bedroom. He can’t call it theirs anymore, because Gamora hasn’t slept there in the past two nights, sharing Mantis’s room with her. Peter doesn’t like the thought of Gamora sleeping on the floor, but she’s probably done that to help Mantis feel more comfortable.

Peter’s just about to lose his damn mind. He knows he did something wrong, but he still doesn’t know what, and he hates this.... distance between them.

The team goes on another mission, and while they’re fighting some giant ugly lizardlike creatures, Gamora’s in her element killing them.

One of them charges toward Peter, but before Peter can fry him with his blasters, Gamora’s blade erupts right through his chest.

As the giant lizard screams, she appears from behind him, lazily lifting him up into the air as he slumps over, then she angles the blade down, letting the corpse unceremoniously drop to the ground.

“Thanks,” Peter says, his breathing coming out ragged through his new mask.

She flicks her eyes over at him, for the first time since they’d been together, and her mouth sets in a line, she nods, then turns on her heel to head over to Drax, who’s still battling three other lizards.

Okay, so she’s still not ready to talk. That’s fine. If she was still really pissed at Peter, or felt like he’d hurt her in some irreversible way, Peter would’ve been lying on the ground in several pieces by now.

 

 

He’s in the bedroom, now his bedroom after four days of Gamora not speaking to him, taking off his gloves and cursing about one of them being shredded by one of those lizard jerks. 

Peter hears the door open behind him, and when he turns around, he sees her in the doorway and he looks over at her, smiling a little shakily.

“Uh, hey,” he says, then mentally kicks himself. ‘Hey?’ No wonder she broke it off with him.

But to his surprise, she walks into the bedroom, closing the door behind her, and he sees that she has a new glove in her hand. She takes his shredded one off, drops it onto the bed, and holds up the new glove. He holds his hand up in silence.

As she rolls on the new fingerless glove (a mismatched grey color to his black one, but more durable), he watches her tug it on.

“That was my lucky glove,” he says, because he can’t think of anything else.

“It can be fixed.”

He raises his eyebrows. “Can you fix it?”

She shakes her head. “But we can get it fixed somewhere.”

“Okay,” he bends to pick up the glove, turning away from her. “I can make this work until we get to Xandar. Maybe-”

“I’ve never felt anything like that before.”

He turns around and looks back at Gamora. She doesn’t look pissed, but like she’s looking at the space next to Peter’s head.

He waits for her to continue. This seems like a good ‘Shut up, Peter,’ moment. He’s getting better at detecting those.

“When we were.... when you.... I didn’t know what that was.” Gamora crosses her arms over her chest, not defiantly, but like she’s comforting herself. “It was something I didn’t know I could feel.”

Shit. “You mean, you never had sex before me?”

“I did, once.” She says quickly. “Just to see what it felt like. It was painful.”

He looks at her with sorrowful eyes. “Aw, Gamora.... I’m sorry.”

She shakes her head. “I was used to pain. That.... What you did for me. It was.... completely different. Even from all the times we’d been together before.”

Instead of swelling with pride (okay, there might have been a small twinge of it in the back of his head) a new wave of sadness washes over Peter. Gamora had never had an orgasm before. Not even during the times they had sex. Peter had thought she did, but she must have faked it before.

Which means she couldn’t understand pure pleasure until four nights ago. The kind of pleasure Peter would have walked over hot coals to give her. She didn’t know what it felt like until he stopped focusing on himself.

“Oh god,” he says, “Gamora, I’m so sorry I didn’t think about that this whole time. Think about you. I should’ve been paying more attention to you. I didn’t even ask if you came before, not until we were about to leave the hotel, and I should’ve.”

She steps forward and puts her arms around him.

“I should’ve been more open with you,” she says, and he can tell she’s crying again. He doesn’t want her to cry. He pulls back and gently wipes her tears away as she looks up at him. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you how I was feeling for the past few days. I should’ve been honest with you. I trust you with my life.”

“Me too.” He says quickly because he means it.

“I guess I was holding back, because I was afraid of what I would feel. But with you, I don’t need to hide my feelings anymore. So I won’t.”

He returns her embrace, and they stand next to the bed, starting to sway a little. Peter realizes he’s starting to cry too. Not out of sadness, but happiness.

“Peter,” she says. “Could we dance to that song you played before? That Sam Cooking song?”

He chuckles against her hair, digging out his Zune from his pocket without having to look. “Yeah, sure we can.”

“And I’d like to.... feel the way I did again with you. I want you to feel that way too.”

Peter turns on the song (Rocket managed to put it on the Zune) and takes Gamora’s hand in his, looking deep into her eyes and saying, “Anything you want.”

They spend hours dancing together, and when they make love later that night, they both see the stars together.


End file.
